


They Say I'm Up And Coming

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Rob helps soothe Lachlan's Fortnite rage.





	They Say I'm Up And Coming

Lachlan’s recording and it’s not going well. It’s going so not well that at this point, three hours since his boyfriend left him to work, Rob’s a little impressed that Lachlan has any voice left to scream with from the constant raging he can hear through the entire house. 

There’s not much Rob can do to help, he’s a sub-optimal Fornite player at best and he’s sure that if Lachlan needs a partner in crime he’s got well, Fresh. One day Rob’s gonna send that kid a giant gift basket for all his help in turning rage monster Lachlan back into his more moderate, slightly sassy counterpart.

At four hours Rob’s beginning to think that he should probably do something, maybe convince Lachlan to take a break and a try again later when a far better idea enters his mind. There’s exactly one foolproof way he knows to destress the younger man and it’s not exactly a hardship for Rob to want to offer it, especially since Mitch is out of the house on a fishing trip for the next two days.

He heads up to their bedroom, pulls back the blankets and then pulls down his pants. It’s cliché but nothing settles Lachlan like a good, hard fuck and when another yowl of rage comes from down the hall Rob’s mind is made up and he’s already half-hard just thinking about how much he’s about to get it and get it good. 

First though, he finds himself some lube and a toy, settles onto the bed to prepare himself because there won’t be time later, he wants to slip into Lachlan’s office and slide right down onto his cock. He makes himself soft and slick, pushing the toy into himself and groaning he stretches around it, hand stroking himself even though he hardly needs it, rutting up into his fist as he rocks his hips and it’s good enough that he could just stay here and finish himself off, no Lachlan required.

But then Lachlan would end up being twice as mad for having missed out and Rob can never keep a secret, forget resting bitch face he’s got resting i’ve come face.

It’s a struggle to relinquish the toy and Rob presses a little extra lube against his hole before he pulls his underwear back up, decides to keep his shirt on too so he can be like a little present for Lachlan to unwrap. The house is suddenly quiet and Rob’s not sure if it’s because Lachlan’s finally completed whatever challenge he’s been attempting or if he’s head-desked so hard he’s knocked himself out. 

He doesn’t bother knocking, just slowly opens the office door and peaks around the corner. Lachlan’s hunched forward in his chair, staring at his monitors with a look of fury, which could mean that Rob’s here at just the right time to stop him breaking something.

“Hey” He says quietly, unsure if Lachlan’s still recording and his boyfriend turns toward him, surprised and his expression doesn’t even soften like it usually does, still scrunched up in frustration as he holds up a finger and presumably pauses whatever he’s doing.

“Not a great time, Robert” He snaps, hands coming up to push his hair out of his face, “The fuck do you want?”

Rob doesn’t answer, just leans against the doorframe and curls a bare leg around it, tries to make his very best alluring look and it takes a few seconds but eventually Lachlan seems to catch on, rolling back away from his desk and pulling off his headphones, reaching down to unbutton his jeans and Rob doesn’t need a personalised invitation to make his way over.

Lachlan’s hands are on him as soon as he’s in reach, tugging harshly at his shirt and then pulling his underwear straight down and Rob manages to not to trip as he steps out of them before he’s being dragged onto Lachlan’s lap, knees tucked on either side of the other mans thighs. His head is forced up so Lachlan can kiss him roughly, plundering his mouth and Rob’s stomach is fluttering wildly, whole body humming with anticipation and he loves in a way he’s never been able to truly explain, can’t define why it turns him on so much when he offers himself up and Lachlan accepts, using him entirely for his own pleasure, to work out his frustration.

Rob whines when Lachlan’s hands trail down under shirt to pinch and tug at his skin hard enough to bruise, sharp nips of pain that make him roll his hips down and Lachlan growls at him in return, biting at his neck and forcing them even closer together.

“Fuck me” Rob says breathlessly and Lachlan hums in annoyance, “Like hell you’re coming in here like that not getting fucked”

Rob takes as much of his own weight as Lachlan will let him as the younger man shoves his hand between them, brushing Rob’s cock in a carelessly deliberate way before grabbing his own and his entire body shivers as Lachlan snubs it up against his hole and he realises the other man isn’t even fully hard yet, isn’t trying to push inside but instead pulling Rob down to grind onto, the extra lube creating the perfect balance of slick and friction.

Lachlan’s holding him so tightly he’s sure they can feel each others heartbeats, chests mashed together and the fact that he’s still wearing his shirt makes Rob feel even hotter, caged in by Lachlan’s strong arms and physicality. He whines once more as Lachlan takes his mouth again to kiss the very breath out of him, the chair flexing back with their combined weights and giving them a better angle.

It’s Rob that reaches between them again to reach for Lachlan’s cock, stroking it few times just to hear Lachlan growl in impatience before taking a deep breath and pressing it home, gasping at the gentle stretch as he’s filled inch by inch of gorgeous pressure until he can’t take any more, there’s not any more to take. He curls his arms around Lachlan’s neck, licking at the sweat damp skin and moaning as Lachlan shifts his hips ever so slightly. 

“Good?” Lachlan demands and Rob clenches in response, they’ve done this enough times to trust each other, less words and more action.

Lachlan pulls almost all the way out then before pushing back in agonisingly slowly, once and them twice and then he’s adjusting both of them in the chair with surprising ease before he’s settling into a rhythm that gets quicker and quicker, a mix of short and deep and long and slow that drives Rob crazy, whimpers forced out of his throat with the impact and Lachlan chuckles, chest jumping with the movement before the pace changes again and Rob’s literally getting jackhammered, Lachlan’s feet braced on the floor with the chair against the wall and it’s so, so unbelievably good all he can is hold on for dear life and take it, take every scrap of anger and frustration Lachlan’s willing to give him.

“Not stopping till i’m done” Lachlan snarls in his ear a moment later, “Don’t care if you come or not”


End file.
